Les élus
by Elie's Blog
Summary: 4 familles se partagent une même ville. Les 4 se détestant à un plus haut point. Pourtant, une amitier c'est forger entre deux jeune homme, malgré les bourrasques de haine que leurs plus proche parent leurs apprennent. Un jour tout vas basculer, simplement à cause de leur encêtre tête en l'air qui a encore fait une gourde.
1. Prologue

Prologue: La ou tout à commencer.

Disclamer: aucun personnage n'est de moi! Tout droit d'auteur a Hiro Mashima-senseï!

Pov: ext.

7 juillet X577

Le soleil se levais sur la plaine. Une vielle femme au long cheveux blond ondulés se trouvais au bord d'un précipice, regardant la mer qui s'étendait jusqu'à par delà l'horizon. Trois jeune homme accompagné d'une jeune femme s'approchèrent d'elle.

\- ?: Mavis, tu a demander à nous voir?

\- Mavis: Oui... Acnologia, Barbue, Deliora, Zera, je m'apprête aujourd'hui à vous léguer de lourdes responsabilités.

Elle se tourna vers un jeune homme au cheveux noir avec des tatouages bleu foncé lui parcourant les bras.

\- Mavis: Acnologia, tu seras responsable de l'ordre. Je sais qu'avec toi, la paix régneras sur Magnolia.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

\- Acnologia: tu peux compter sur moi, Mavis.

-Mavis: très bien. Deliora.

Elle se tourna vers un jeune homme au long cheveux brun acacia et au yeux d'un bleu profond.

\- Mavis: Tu seras responsable de l'égalité. Aucune injustice non-valable n'est autorisé.

\- Deliora: Oui grand-mère.

Mavis acquiesça puis se tourna vers un jeune homme avec une longue moustache au bout en forme d'étoile.

\- Mavis: Barbue. Tu sera responsable de la sécurité. Je sais que grâce toi, mes protéger serons capable de surmonter toute les épreuves.

-Barbue: AYE!

\- Mavis: Bien.

Elle se tourna vers une jeune femme au court cheveux et yeux brun chocolat.

\- Mavis: Zera, tu seras responsable de l'amour. Même si dans se monde l'ordre, l'égalité et la sécurité sont importants, l'amour de son prochain l'aie plus. Tu est la seule a pouvoir remplir se devoir correctement.

\- Zera: j'accepte cette lourde responsabilité.

\- Mavis: Merci.

Elle les regarda tous un après l'autre puis sortie une petite boite de sa poche.

-Mavis: dans cette boite il y a toute ma fortune. Garder la précieusement et partager la équitablement entre vous.

Les quatre se jetèrent sur la boite. Ils la voulait tous pour eux seul.

-Mavis: Assez! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'égoïste! Je ne pourrais jamais mourir la conscience tranquille!

Même a cela, les quatre continuais a se battre. Deliora, Acnologia et Zera eurent chacun une clé et Barbue le coffret. Mavis en eu assez de les voir s'entre déchirer.

\- Mavis: J'invoque la planète mère! Que mon jugement s'abattent sur ces plaine! Que Magnolia subisse ma colère! Je met en place cette malédiction (!): Le 7 juillet X777, Magnolia rentra dans le noir! Toute les vies présente mourront! Tout vos descendant décéderont! Par contre, quand les élus au coeur pur redonnerons au famille se qui leurs a été volé, le maléfice disparaîtra de sur la plaine.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

27 juillet X577

Les jours passèrent, Mavis mourru, les 4 familles se séparèrent de plus en plus, certaine se déclarèrent la guerre. Quand au villageois, il espéraient que les élus ne tarderaient à arriver...

{Voila! Prologue de cette mini-fic fini! Cette fic est un peu (riquiquiment peu...) basé sur un film que j'ai vue il y a environs 1 mois, Moonnacre. {ps: je suis pas sur que sa s'écrive comme sa mais bon} Alors A+ pour le chapitre 1!}


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre du chapitre: Les Dragon.

Disclamer: aucun personnage n'est de moi! Tout droit d'auteur a Hiro Mashima-senseï!

Pov: ext.

14 mai X777

Un jeune homme au cheveux rose tenais dans ses bras un bouquet de lotus, fleur du feu. Il déposa c'est dernière sur un cercueil couleur des flammes qui l'avait consumer, lui, son père. Une larme dévala sa joue quand il se rappela qu'il ne le reverrais plus jamais. Il essuya cette même larme d'un revers de main. Une dame au cheveux blanc refléter de mauve s'approcha du jeune homme et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- ?: Tu sais Natsu, tu peux pleurer maintenant...

\- Natsu: Non, je vais continuer a sourire... C'est ce qu'Ignir aurait voulu, Grendine.*air déterminer*

\- Grendine: Comme tu veut. Mais dit toi que si tu a un problème, je serais toujours la pour toi.

Natsu: ...

•••••••••••••••••••••••

17 mai X777

Une calèche descendait une vallée. A l'intérieur se trouvait Natsu, Grendine et une jeune fille au long cheveux mauve. Natsu était en petite boule dans un coin de la calèche, blanc comme un dras. Au loin se dressait une grande demeure, celle des "Dragon". Quand le véhicule s'arrêta, Natsu se jeta dehors et s'étala de tout son long.

\- ?: Hé bien cousin! Toujours pris de ce mal des transport?

\- Natsu: Gajeel... Enfoirer...

?2: NATSU!

Un jeune homme au cheveux blond pale sauta sur le rosé.

\- ?3: salut Nat.

\- Natsu: salut Rogue! *souffle* Sting tu m'écrase...

Un jeune homme au cheveux or attrapa Sting par le chandail.

\- ?4: Désoler Natsu. Je ferais en sorte que mon empoté de cousin ne refasse plus se genre de chose. *foudroie Sting du regard*

\- Natsu: Merci Laxus, mais je suis habitué. De toute façons sa prouve qu'il avait hâte de me voir.

Une petite boule bleu sauta sur la tête de Natsu et si installa confortablement.

\- Natsu: Happy! *le prend dans ses mains* vas dont jouer avec Lili, Fro, Lecter et Carla au lieu de m'embêter, tannant!

\- ?5: En parlant de Carla, vous l'avez vue?

\- Grendine: Elle est ici Wendy. *Tien Carla dans ses bras*

\- Wendy: Merci Maman!*prend Carla* Aller va jouer avec Happy.

Un homme au long cheveux noir s'approcha de Natsu.

\- ?: Salut Natsu. Je suis désolé pour ton père, c'était mon frère favoris.

\- ?2: Alors, Méta! C'est pas très gentil sa! Et moi alors, je suis le numéro quoi?

\- Sting: Papa! Tu va pas recommencer!

\- ?3: Allons Baislogia, fais en pas tout un plat!

\- Baislogia: Skiadram, c'est pas de tes oignons!

\- Skiadram: Alors je suis plus ton frère!

?4: Allons bon mes fils! Calmer vous.

\- Natsu: le vieux!

\- Macarof: maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, je vais pouvoir vous dire pourquoi je vous est fait venir... Donc, comme à chaque génération, l'un d'entre vous seras choisi par les Stellaire pour marier leur fille ou fils. Je sais que certain d'entre vous riposterons mais c'est la manière a suivre pour garder nos deux famille en paix.

\- Natsu: C'est n'importe quoi!

\- Wendy: je suis trop jeune pour me marier!

\- Macarof: La personne a marier sera la jeune Lucy Heatfillia.

\- Wendy: ouf...

\- Gajeel: a sa va toi!

\- Macarof: Mademoiselle Lucy et son père viendrons nous rendre visite dans un mois et ils resterons pour vous connaître pendant une semaine.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

17 mai X777

\- Natsu: *pense* La mort de mon père, le mariage forcé, la chance n'est vraiment pas de mon côté. J'espère qu'au moins ce ne seras pas moi qu'elle choisiras.

Natsu sortie de la cour du manoir et s'aventura dans la forêt. Happy lui courru après en miaulant.

\- Natsu: Happy? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici?

\- Happy: Mawwwww!

\- Natsu: *prend Happy dans ses bras puis le met sur son épaule* bien oui tu peux venir avec moi tête de linotte!

Le jeune homme et son chat marchèrent jusqu'à un ruisseau, puis commencèrent à pêcher. Tout à coup un filet s'abattit sur eux.

\- ?: Deux pierres d'un coup! Ah ah!

Natsu se retourna vers la voix. Il se retrouva face a face avec un jeune homme au cheveux noir de jais et au yeux d'un bleu profond.

\- Natsu: Grey libers moi!

\- Grey: Nan! Tant que ta pas dit que j'ai gagné!

\- Natsu: Jamais! On c'est même pas battu! C'est injuste! T'es pas un Demon pour rien toi! Toujour in...

SBAFF! Natsu ressue une claque en pleine figure.

\- Grey: Arrête de me comparer a ses monstres! Je ne suis pas comme eux tu le sais bien!

\- Natsu: Désolé...

\- Grey: En tout cas, comme retrouvailles c'est un peu nul.

\- Natsu: la faute a qui? fait quand même 2 mois qu'on c'est pas vue.

\- Grey: Bah sinon moi j'ai qu'une seule chose a dire sur se qui c'est passer depuis la dernière fois que t'es venu, c'est que on va avoir la visite d'une fille des Fairy et elle va choisir avec qui elle vas se marier.

\- Natsu: La poisse... Nous c'est une Stellaire... Sinon j'ai qu'un truc a dire aussi.

*silence*

\- Grey: tu me le dit ou non?

\- Natsu: bah... Mon père est... Décédé... Voila...

\- Grey: ah chu désolé vieux. *prend Natsu dans c'est bras* je c'est se que sais.

\- Natsu: ...

Les deux garçons restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Finalement Natsu brisa le silence.

\- Natsu: c'est nul que nos deux famille s'haïssent autant...

\- Grey: Ouais...

•••••••••••••••••••••••

17 mai X777

Pov: Natsu

Grey était enfin partie. Je pus enfin souffler un peu. Quand j'étais avec lui, mon coeur palpitait a une vitesse phénoménal, je mourrais de chaud et je rougissais comme une tomate. J'en avais déja parlé avec Ignir mais je ne lui avais pas dit qui. Il m'avait répondu que c'était de l'amour. Et oui, moi, Natsu Dragnir, je suis amoureux de cet exhibitionniste. Grey occupe mes pensées tout le temps, a chaque instant. Quand il m'avais pris dans c'est bras, j'avais sentie une drôle de sensation dans mon bas ventre. Je me leva, pris Happy dans mes bras et rentra au manoir.

Fin chapitre 2! J'ai rien a dire sur celui si. Juste qu'au chapitre 3 vous ferez la connaissance de la famille Demon!


	3. La fin

Note de Elie

... Ça fait genre 9 mois depuis que j'ai créer cette fic... ._. {oui parce que moi, la grosse nouille écrit les chapitres 3 mois avant de les posté... 0 )-( 0 Nulitude absolut!} Donc euhhhhh... Totalement désoler mais les autres chapitre non carrément pas de sens ET en plus j'ai plu d'idée... {pardey!} donc euhhh... Ok j'avoue, je m'étais dit de ne jamais laisser tomber de fanfic parce que quand moi j'en lie une qui se finie jamais je deteste ça mais la... Je suis oubliger, désolé mais c'est la fin de cette fic. {ou peut être que dans 20 ans j'aurais une nouvelle idée... ._. On sai jamais...} voila... Encore désolé... {tristesse T-T} {by the way j'avoue qu'elle était nul alors c'est pas si grave...} A+!


End file.
